


Vodka russe

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [146]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2018, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's been a while, M/M, Oh angst quand tu me tiens je ne peux pas résister, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire allait retenir quelque chose du mondial, cette cuite.





	Vodka russe

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que à la base je devais regarder l'épisode de ma série ? Oui.  
> Est-ce que j'ai fait l'exacte inverse. Totalement.

Vodka russe

  
Les demi-finales alors. L'équipe de France était dans une belle forme cette année, ou était chanceuse, ça dépendait entièrement des points de vue. Ils avaient quelques jours de repos avant d'affronter la Belgique, et maintenant Bixente et lui profitaient de quelques vodkas dans un bar russe, où plusieurs touristes étrangers s'amusaient eux-aussi. Grégoire était peut-être déjà un peu alcoolisé mais Bixente semblait être pire que lui, et vu que l'alcool avait un fort pouvoir (qui plus est quand ça faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils étaient en Russie, la fatigue et les émotions de la coupe du monde ne les aidaient pas), après une autre vodka, sans que selon lui ils ne le comprennent vraiment, Bixente et lui finirent par danser un slow autour d'autres couples, Greg ne savait pas si les rougeurs sur leurs joues étaient dues à l'alcool ou au malaise de leur situation.

  
''Hey Greg, tu crois qu'on va être champion cette année ?'' Bixente lui demanda en lançant rapidement un regard vers le positionnement de leurs pieds pour suivre le rythme

''Je ne peux que te répondre que c'est toi ici le consultant et que je je suis que le commentateur.''

''Mais tu es mon commentateur, alors tu vas me donner la réponse ?''

''Eh bien, de tout cœur j'espère qu'on la gagnera.''

''Ce n'est pas une réponse Greg.''

''Bien, je t'annonce aujourd'hui samedi 7 juillet 2018, dans ce magnifique bar russe que la France sera pour la deuxième fois de son histoire championne du monde, vingt ans après toi.''

''Je serais heureux de commenter ça avec toi, Grégoire.''

''Pareil pour moi, Bixente.''

  
Ils s'étaient rapprochés plus qu'ils ne devraient, il y avait à peine quelques centimètres entre eux, et même si Grégoire pouvait trouver ça attrayant, ils ne devaient surtout pas le faire. Ils avaient tous les deux le regard profondément ancré dans celui de l'autre que Greg pourrait oublier qu'ils dansaient un slow en Russie après beaucoup de vodkas et un match long de la Croatie. Il se rapprocha encore de quelques centimètres, leurs lèvres se frôlant, la tentation devenait intense et presque insoutenable. Ils ne devaient pas faire ça, la politique de la Russie n'était pas conciliante. Pour sauver le coup, Greg baissa la tête pour empêcher le baiser, des mots se répétaient dans sa tête tant il espérait éviter la pire décision.

  
''Je... Désolé...'' Grégoire murmura en sentant la bile remonter dans sa gorge

''Non, c'est de ma faute...'' Bixente soupira en lâchant ses mains, Greg se demandait s'il avait mal fait quelque chose tant il pouvait sentir la déception dans la voix de son collègue

''On rentre à l'hôtel ?'' Ça lui semblait être la meilleure solution pour ne pas ruiner leur amitié

''Je te suis.''

  
La route vers l'hôtel fut longue, très longue, presque une éternité, et pour ne pas aider Grégoire, l'alcool lui montait littéralement à la tête vu qu'elle tournait à ne plus rompre et qu'une nausée menaçait sa nuit. Ils durent presque rentrer bras-dessus-bras-dessous par rapport à son état, Greg ne toucherait plus à la vodka avant longtemps, heureusement qu'ils avaient des jours de repos sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher des commentaires des matches... Bonne chose, ils étaient dans la même chambre, mauvaise chose, ils étaient totalement bourrés et avaient failli s'embrasser dans un pays moins tolérant que la France, et maintenant ils étaient seuls dans la même chambre sans personne pour les contrôler. Mais avant que quoique ce soit ne puisse à moitié détruire leur amitié, Grégoire trouva le chemin de la salle de bain, et ce ne fut guère plaisant, il finissait avec une envie de dormir supérieure à la normale et la gorge brûlante. Il sentit Bixente lui tapoter doucement l'épaule en lui tendant un verre d'eau, au moins la cohabitation l'aiderait à ne pas mourir devant la cuvette. Il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour se mettre en pyjama et se glisser dans son lit, mais une fois à l'intérieur, Greg ne tarda pas pour s'endormir.

  
_________________

  
''J'ai envie de mourir...''

  
Cela lui semblait être les premiers mots sensés qu'il disait depuis un siècle... Plus d'alcool avant au moins un an, pas même pour son anniversaire ou Noël, et c'était une promesse. Un petit rire vint chatouiller ses oreilles et lui fit ouvrir les yeux, Bixente lui souriait de l'autre côté du lit, plein de questions lui vinrent en tête telles que ''Ma gueule de bois est si drôle ?'' ou ''Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans le même état que moi ?'' avec tout le dépit qu'il pouvait y avoir en lui, mais ce fut un tout autre genre de question qui traversa ses lèvres avant celles-ci.

  
''Tu dors nu ?'' Sur toutes les questions qu'il pouvait avoir dans son esprit, Greg ne savait pas pourquoi celle-ci avait été la première

''Mauvaise habitude. Comment tu te sens ?''

''Mal, gueule de bois, quelle heure est-il ?''

''Midi, heure française.''

''Rappelle-moi de ne plus toucher une seule goutte de vodka de ma vie.''

''C'est noté. Ta tête ?''

''Elle tourne. Pourquoi on est pas dans le même état ?''

''J'ai joué neuf ans au Bayern, je connais plutôt bien l'alcool depuis.'' Le clin d'œil que Bixente lui fit réchauffa son cœur, ils étaient en Russie pour le travail, pas pour se draguer !

''Chanceux.''

  
C'était peut-être mieux pour lui de continuer de se reposer au lieu de partir en vadrouille sous le soleil avec une gueule de bois. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un petit-déjeuner ou alors Greg retrouverait le chemin des toilettes, et en plus, il était bien sous la couverture. Bixente avait décidé de rester à ses côtés, pour ne pas qu'il désespère dans sa migraine peut-être. Quand il se réveilla de sa sieste, Grégoire allait mieux que lors de son premier réveil, il était seul dans son lit. Enfin, il se sentait seul dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre pour lui dévoiler Bixente à moitié nu, une serviette autour de sa taille et de l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux. Putain, Greg aimait son collègue.

  
''Oh, tu es réveillé...'' Le malaise était plutôt palpable

''À croire qu'on ne se quitte plus...'' Greg détourna le regard, ça devenait vraiment gênant entre eux

''Tu veux aller manger ?''

''Ouais, je commence à avoir faim.''

  
Tout aurait pu être normal, mais le bordel qu'étaient les couvertures à cause de son étrange sommeil amplifia leur situation d'une manière inattendue. Bixente trébucha et retomba sur lui, Greg ne savait pas si le hasard faisait bien les choses ou s'il devait le remercier, mais ils finirent l'un sur l'autre avec leurs lèvres pressées ensemble et leurs yeux se fixant avec une passion incachable. Les demi-finales alors.

  
Fin


End file.
